


"The answer is love"

by Kisu102



Series: Settpheltober 2020 [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Slow Romance, Vanilla, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisu102/pseuds/Kisu102
Summary: Sett finds Aphelios gathering poison from the noctum and is curious about how the flower can affect on Aphelios´personality.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Series: Settpheltober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954261
Kudos: 38





	"The answer is love"

**Author's Note:**

> One of the headcanons that I use for my stories is: 
> 
> \- Aphelios can speak but chose to stop and to begin signing because the noctum ruined his voice so much that he began despising how he sounded.

Sett knocked on the door and waited until he could hear a knock from inside Aphelios room, giving him permission to enter. 

\- Phel, there´s a weird smell coming from here, are you okay? - Sett entered the room and stood there in the doorframe, confused, seeing how Aphelios looked back at him, surrounded by crushed flowers and petals that gave the strange smell that Sett had talked about. - What are you doing?... - Aphelios gave a small smile and invited him to the floor with him to which Sett complied. 

“I went recollecting while you were on your business trip” Aphelios signed and took one of the most presentable flowers to show to Sett. “It´s called Noctum” Sett took the flower in his hands and the smell became stronger bothering him. 

\- It doesn’t smell nice, I don’t like it… There´s something off about it… - Aphelios nodded slowly. 

“It´s because is highly poisonous” 

\- What? - Sett looked at the pretty flower once more - Then why do you have so much?- Aphelios´ smile faded for a moment and looked away from Sett onto the flowers. 

“Do you remember what I told you about my sister and how I am able to fight by her side?” Sett nodded catching Aphelios´ sight again. “Well, I have to drink this…” Sett was slightly surprised and shocked, looking at Aphelios and then at the flower. 

\- But if it´s poison… doesn´t it hurt you? - Sett looked back worried and Aphelios smiled and sighed while he nodded and pointed at his own throat, Sett understood. This flower was what had been deteriorating Aphelios voice all this time, it was the reason why he had chosen to not talk anymore in hate of hearing his own broken voice. Sett was pissed, he wasn´t sure if at Aphelios or Alune or the whole Lunari for having forced this upon the twins, but he wasnt gonna lash out without knowing everything, he owed that to Aphelios who had been so open about things that were very personal and private for him. - why? - Sett wanted to try to understand, and Aphelios realized quickly how serious Sett had become about the topic. Aphelios sighed once more and stood up, offering Sett a hand to help him stand up too, just out of politeness, that Sett quickly took, not giving up any opportunity to touch Aphelios. 

Aphelios guided him to the living room and signaled for him to sit while he prepared some tea, then Aphelios sat down in front of Sett, poured him some tea, and began to signed and tell all of his story, this time, not avoiding any details as he had done the first time. Sett took everything in, slowly understanding how important was for Aphelios, and how he really disliked the Lunari, yet he didn´t need to say that. Aphelios finished signing and looked at Sett´s serious and quiet expression for a bit, they had already been together for more than a year, but it was the first time Aphelios say that expression, he wasn´t really sure of how to react. Sett sighed heavily and looked at Aphelios a bit sadly but understanding. 

\- Could I… see it? - Aphelios perked up mildly surprised and curious. - You said that when you are under the influence of the Noctum, the pain is too overwhelming that numbs you completely… - Aphelios nodded. - Tomorrow, you´ll leave for a mission, which means that you´ll drink it, I want to see it… that side of Phel, I want to know it too - Aphelios stood there thinking for a minute. 

“There´s nothing to see… I am me, even when I drink the noctum…” Aphelios took and drank from his teacup. 

\- You say that but, isn´t that Phel the same as the one I watched in the Coliseum? -   
Aphelios looked away, a bit ashamed of himself, not wanting to remember that time when he had fought in front of everyone for just some coin. - I still remember how you killed without any emotions in your eyes… But even so, I admire that - Aphelios looked back at Sett, who was giving a small smile - Not anyone could do that, and not anyone could do that under that kind of stress and pain… - Sett stood up and smiled - I just really want to know every inch of you, Phel! The fact that you can be that fierce, I admire and I like that too! I wouldn´t like to be your enemy - Sett extended his hand to Aphelios asking for his, to which Aphelios smiled and gave in - Let me see it, Phel - 

It was a chilly night, Sett was reviewing some last details of the Coliseums battles of that day, yet he was more asleep than awake, work was work. He was about to give up and leave the problem for himself of tomorrow until he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door. 

\- Phel? - He stood up from his desk and walked to open the door to fin Aphelios is in his full attire, with a bag and several flasks, attached to his belt a calm expression. - Ah… you are leaving already? - Aphelios nodded and quickly signed. 

“I usually wouldn´t bother you but…” Aphelios looked slightly away from Sett gaze, still unsure. 

\- If you are not ready for this, I can wait - Sett smiled tired, not because of Aphelios, but from the day. Aphelios quickly noticed and smiled guiltily before shaking his head. 

“Let´s do this so you can go back to bed” Aphelios took one of the flasks and poured some of the liquid into a small drinking bowl. Sett was a bit surprised since he didn´t think Aphelios was just gonna go ahead and do it but he remained silent just watching him. Aphelios drank all of the content and then began to groan in pain taking one hand unconsciously to his throat. 

\- Phel! - Sett quickly came closer and was ready to catch him were Aphelios to fall, but Aphelios raised one hand to signal he was ok. Aphelios continued to groan and heavy breathe for a couple of seconds until he heard a voice inside his head. 

\- Brother, is it time? - Aphelios looked up Sett who was still wearing a very worried expression which changed slowly to one of concern. - Ah, the vastaya, I see, you are truly opening up to him, Phel, I wish I could thank him… - Aphelios looked at Sett but it felt wrong, like there was something missing, but he couldnt point out what, yet his train of thought moved on rather quickly. 

“ That´s all, you can go back to sleep, I have to go” Aphelios began to gather his bag while Sett just stood there, Aphelios wasn´t the cheesy type, less alone to be all touchy or lovely with Sett, but the way this Aphelios talked, he could feel the coldness, the absence of soul his words. Sett quickly gave a step back and hugged Aphelios, to which the other only stood there, with no expression, with no reaction, there was nothing to say nor do for him, but Sett only hugged him more tightly. 

\- Thank you, for showing me, I hope one day I can help you on a mission, for now - Sett released him slightly and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Aphelios felt his heart skip. 

\- Oh, Aphelios? - Aphelios only stood there and looked up to Sett, he felt slightly confused but nodded to Sett´s plea, to which the vastaya beamed excited, Aphelios felt his heart react again. Aphelios quickly turned around and left. Sett wasn´t expecting a goodbye but seeing his lover act so differently was hard to accept, he only observed Aphelios back until he disappeared into the corridor. 

\- I wonder what it is - Alune said with a calm voice while they walked out of the Coliseum into the night of Navori. “The what?” Aphelios asked making sure they were headed the correct way. - Something that could beat the secondary effects of the noctum...- She said teasingly but Aphelios only kept walking “There´s no such thing” he said in pain, yet he slowly took his fingers to his forehead, to the place Sett had kissed before. - I really wonder about that… - Alune said, one could easily tell she was smiling.


End file.
